


Heat

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Pekoyama Peko, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sonia Nevermind, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In retrospect, maybe it was a bad idea to come and see why Sonia wasn’t at school that day because all Peko could smell was the sweet scent of cherry and roses. It was overpowering. Sure, Sonia smelt like cherry and roses all the time but it was more dimmed and it didn’t get the inner Alpha all wild up and wanting to claim an Omega.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Heat

“ _Alpha._ ”

In retrospect, maybe it was a bad idea to come and see why Sonia wasn’t at school that day because all Peko could smell was the sweet scent of cherry and roses. It was overpowering. Sure, Sonia smelt like cherry and roses all the time but it was more dimmed and it didn’t get the inner Alpha all wild up and wanting to claim an Omega.

All she could see was how Sonia was clutching her pillow close to her chest, shifting her legs together like it could calm down the boiling heat between her legs. Her eyes were fuzzy and sweat was covering her. There wasn’t much covering her body either.

Peko didn’t want to think what could happen if the wrong Alpha had waltzed by her house and smelled the sweet scent of an Omega ready to be taken and claimed. Especially if it was Soda who smelt Sonia’s inviting scent.

Her Alpha was going wild, begging her to move and to claim the Omega in front of her but there was no way… there was no going back once this happened. If the claiming bite was given, then Sonia was hers and no one else’s. Actually, that wouldn’t be so bad, especially if Sonia learnt Soda didn’t have a chance anymore— not when she had Peko as her Alpha. 

How Soda ended up as an Alpha was something she wouldn’t understand, but thankfully, this was one way to get him to back off. 

“S-Sonia?” Peko stuttered out, moving softly towards the bed, still having that urge to flee right there and then. “H-How are you feeling?”

“Everything hurts,” Sonia replied mid-whine. “Alpha, please?”

“You aren’t thinking straight,” she advised, shaking her head. This shouldn’t happen. Not yet. She couldn’t be the one Sonia truly wanted deep down. There must be someone else— someone like Gundham. “I’m not the Alpha you want.”

Sonia whimpered, biting her lip as a hard wave of heat washed over her. Her senses were being taken over and all she wanted was Peko to end this right here and now, but the Alpha was refusing to help her. It all hurt. All she wanted was to ease this burning sensation. 

“You are,” she whimpered, hoping increasing her scent would make Peko understand she was the Alpha she wanted more than anything. “I want you, Alpha. No one else.”

“Christ…” Peko groaned, closing her eyes tightly. Her Alpha was going wild. “I can get you Gundham to help you out with this. Someone who’ll know exactly what you want in life.”

“Gundham’s gay.” 

Peko’s eyes snapped open. That one sentence convinced her Alpha to take what was rightfully hers. To mark Sonia as hers and make sure no one else could get their hands on the princess. 

“Is this really what you want?” she questioned, narrowing her eyes dangerously. Once it all started, there was no going back. “You want me? To be knocked up with my pups instead of someone else’s? You want me above everyone else?”

“Yes.” 

With a tight nod, Peko threw her sword she always carried into the corner of the room, not caring where it landed as she moved towards the bed. She grabbed Sonia by the chin and pulled her into a kiss, pressing her down as they kissed. She heard Sonia whimper against her lips, their tongues moving together.

Pulling away, the swordswoman hurried to take off whatever Sonia had on. Tossing away the loose nightwear to have more easy access to the prize, to finally claim the Omega that everyone wanted in some way.

Sonia was trembling. Her scent was becoming too much. Peko slid her hands down to her thighs, parting them, and quickly pressing her fingers in. A low whine escaped from Sonia’s throat as she bucked her hips, matching Peko’s pace. The Omega was dripping wet, easily giving Peko’s fingers access.

“Alpha…!” Sonia groaned, moving her hips.

“It’s okay,” Peko reassured her, moving her fingers faster to finish preparing the younger girl.

“It hurts… so much… want you so badly…” Sonia moaned, gripping the sheets tightly below her, eyes snapped closed.

“And you’ll have me,” Peko said. “I just need to finish preparing you, baby.”

“I’m ready enough! Just claim me, _please?”_

The Alpha swore there was more to the sentence, and she knew it would get her into a pissed off mood. She could almost hear the Omega’s words of _‘Or I’ll find another Alpha and bear their pups instead,’_ and hated it. Slipping out her fingers, Peko lined up her cock and pressed it against Sonia’s entrance, barely teasing before putting it in. 

And Sonia moaned. Loud and raspy, her hands grasping at Peko’s shoulders, pulling her closer. Their hips collided as both of them moved at the same time, and Peko leaned towards Sonia’s exposed neck, grunting as she moved, biting down as she sucked the Claiming Bite into her. A mark that would forever remain on Sonia, and the mark that screamed the Omega was no longer available.

“Ahhh… more… more, faster…” demanded the Omega.

Not one to disobey orders, Peko adjusted her position, resting a hand on the mattress, moving her hips faster. She watched as Sonia’s head fell backwards onto the pillow, eyes slightly opened, mouth agape, and Peko swore she had never seen a more beautiful Omega.

“M… more, Peko, please…” 

Immediately Sonia tightened, and Peko groaned. She tried going faster than she already was, the bed rocking with her and banging against the wall, but it was the fastest she could go, and it was making Sonia mewl in pleasure. The Alpha captured the Omega’s lips again, kissing her gently yet rough at the same time, trying to ease the hotness away. 

The Alpha could feel the end approaching, especially with the way Sonia was tightening up around her, moans growing in volume. Sonia squirmed under the Alpha, moaning and calling her name as Peko’s knot formed, filling her.

Almost directly after Peko, Sonia shivered as she orgasmed, breathing heavily as she panted, trying to come down from her high, smelling satisfied.

“Alpha…” Sonia whimpered, clutching at Peko’s back, and Peko’s heart clenched when she realized it was an uncomfortable whimper. No doubt from the knot. 

“Shhh,” Peko cooed, kissing her head. “It’s okay, it’ll go down soon.”

“It’s uncomfortable,” Sonia pouted, shifting her hips to ease the pain, not wanting to spend the rest of the waiting with the uncomfortableness. 

Peko sighed as she carefully switched their position, making it so it was more comfortable for the Omega, proceeding to run her fingers through Sonia’s hair comfortingly. “It’ll be gone before you know it,” she said.

“At least the heat’s gone for now…”

“Did… did you really mean it when you said you wanted me?” asked Peko, hugging her tightly, unsure if she really wanted to know the answer.

Sonia flushed. “I said I wanted you, didn’t I?”

“Well, yeah, but it could have been the heat talking. Sometimes Omegas say stuff they don’t really mean…”

“I meant it,” Sonia confessed. “It wasn’t the heat talking, Peko. I… I want you as my Alpha. No one else.”

Peko smiled, kissing her shoulder. “Good, because I already put the claiming bite on you. You’re mine, no one else can have you.”

The Omega smiled before an uncomfortable whine escaped her throat, clearly stating the knot brushed up against raw nerves. Peko frowned as she adjusted her hips again, making sure Sonia wasn’t in pain. She could feel her knot deflating a bit, meaning it wouldn’t be long now.

“After this, I’ll draw you a bath,” Peko promised softly.

Sonia smiled, nodding, closing her eyes. “Thank you.”

Peko could only smile in return.


End file.
